Newly diagnosed patients who have cancer of the breast, colon/rectum, bladder or prostate, Hodgkin's Disease and non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma will be studied to determine the effectiveness of selected counseling techniques in helping them cope with their illness. General research questions are: 1) what changes, if any, occur secondary to counseling; 2) what variables predict who will benefit from counseling and from what types of counseling; 3) what are the best points in time for counseling intervention? Patients are randomized into three counseling intervention categories and a control category. These interventions are: Individual counseling; educational counseling group; and issues/feelings group. Control patients will not be formally counseled by the Study group. All patients will continue their medical treatment plans as prescribed by their physicians. Data will be collected on the study variables at entry, immediately following the intervention period, and at six, twelve and eighteen months after initiation of counseling. The effectiveness of each of the counseling techniques will be assessed and the types of coping styles developed by patients after counseling will be examined. Study findings will be used to plan future counseling interventions.